Show Me Love
by Shinigami Liliz Black
Summary: Memories can be painful. James has a crush on a certain Slytherin but Sirius hates anything abnormal which double James’s problem. Will James conquer his crush’s heart and keep his friendship with Sirius? JL Slash!


**Title:** Show me Love

**Author name**: Shinigami Liliz Black

**Email:** heir_of_slytherin_dm@yahoo.com

**Summary: **Memories can be painful. James has a crush on a certain Slytherin but Sirius hates anything abnormal which double James's problem. Will James conquer his crush's heart and keep his friendship with Sirius? J/L Slash! Pre-sequel of Charmed!

**Rating:  **PG-13****

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, and Aaron Spelling as well as various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warning: **slash! 

**Pairing:** Lucius/James, Lily/ Vivianna

**Category: **Romance/General

**Status:** UN-Betaed 

**Notes:** Song 'Show Me Love' from T.a.T.u. Hope you all Lucius/James lovers like it! Pre-sequel of Charmed. Thanks Jadedrosed for beta reading this story.

**Flash Back** – Hogwarts 1970

_//This was an accident_

_Not the kind where sirens sounds_

_Never even noticed_

_We're suddenly crumbling//_

  
  


 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1He sat by the lake, knees pressed against his chest. His head rested on his crossed hands, which were lying over his knees. The wind blew hard, caressing his messy black hair. His square glasses lay upon the grass beside him. A shiver ran down his spine as he looked up at the sky.

His blue eyes were a puffy red as tears rolled down his cheeks. Sniffing a little, he looked at the lake. The water was dark and calm. 'The giant squid must be sleeping,' he thought.

With his robe sleeve he wiped the tears away. Life was hard, and very unfair. How could he explain to his friends that he loved more boys than girls? That he was bisexual? Peter was too clumsy to understand; Remus would understand him and back away from him as well. But Sirius…

Sirius might yell at him.

Sirius despises everything abnormal; Sirius hates gays, not that he was one, but he still hates something out of the ordinary. He had been thinking over and over again that maybe Sirius, after telling him what he was, might get it over with. Maybe, if he skipped the part where he had become bisexual to the part that he was in love with a Slytherin . . . 

Sirius might strangle him to death.

_//Tell me how you've never felt_

_Delicate or innocent_

_Do you still have doubts that_

_Us having faith makes any sense//_

His father didn't mind at all; his uncle was gay. But his father had demanded him an heir. His mother . . . well, he really didn't have one anymore. She died three years ago of a kidney disease. So his mother didn't count.

After not knowing what to do, he decided to ask Lily for help. He and Lily were pretty good friends, not as good as Sirius, but she might be helpful. People say that women are the most understanding people when it comes to sexual identities. He had explained to Lily everything about him being Bi and whom he was falling for.

"I knew you would fall for him! You two always fight; like they say, the one you hate and hurt is the one you like most," Lily said laying her arm on his shoulder.

"I guess so, but he's a Slytherin!" 

"So what? Vivianna is a Slytherin and I like her."

Though, Lily had told him she was partly bisexual because, although she liked boys for their looks and way of romance, girls were her choice for their understanding of love. Lily had accepted to play as his girlfriend to cover up his identity. 

After telling Sirius, who kept laughing at him because he and Lily were dating, he decided to sit down in the Hogwarts grounds and stare at the motionless lake because…

Sirius began to talk shit about homosexuals and bisexual.

Lily had to hold his tongue and said out loud 'Shut the fuck up Sirius you don't know what you're talking about.'

That's why James Potter was at the lake by himself, crying.

_//Tell me nothing ever counts_

_Lashing out or breaking down_

_Still somebody loses 'cause_

_There's no way to turn around//_

Sirius was his best friend since he was little and he was afraid he might lose him if he told him the truth.

He stood up and kicked the water in front of him. He fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands and crying.

"James?" someone called him. He turned around to see Lily walking toward him. He tried to wipe the tears away but Lily noticed them. 

"You had been crying, haven't you?" Lily asked, and James couldn't think of a reply, so he simply nodded his head.

"It' hurts!" James whispered as Lily hugged him.

"This can't go on," Lily whispered.

Lily tried to persuade him to talk to Lucius, but they still were enemies. He doubted Lucius would hear him out.

"James, you've got to try it! You can't go on like this! Sooner or later you will be consumed by your own pain and I can't bear to see that James. I care for you," Lily said.

"I know Lily, I know," After few more minutes Lily managed to convince James to talk with Lucius. James shrugged his shoulders as Lily suggested a midnight duel.

"I don't like it," James said, picking up a stone and throwing it across the lake, "we're sixteen years old, a dueling on midnight would look too silly."

"It is worth a try. Besides, you know that Lucius never turned down a challenge before. He's too proud," Lily said and James grinned.

"That's why I love him," he said looking at the sky and gasped. Lily followed his gaze and giggled.

"Well, James, have a good time spying on Lucius."

_//Staring at your photograph_

_Everything now in the past_

_Never felt so lonely I_

_Wish that you could show me love //_

James smiled as he saw Lucius flying near the end of the Quidditch Pitch, trying to catch the snitch. Lucius used to be a Chaser for Slytherin until a boy named Mathews pointed out Lucius would make a fine Seeker.

And James agreed with this boy's commentary. In fact, Lucius would be the sexiest Seeker that Hogwarts ever had.

He had memorized the way Lucius gripped the fine wood of his broomstick. His face was twisted with pure determination as he tried to catch the fast, wicked Golden Snitch. He loved the way Lucius seemed to stand up on his broomstick, balancing easily, attempting to grab the Snitch. James tried it several times, but ended up getting a sore ass from the fall.

"Of all people in this world, I have to fall for my mortal enemy," James said and clucked.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" James turned his head to see the source of the voice and gaped.

"I said what are you doing here Potter?" Lucius asked his icy gray eyes boring  into James' blue eyes.

James hid his trembling hands behind his back and said, "Where? You're the one who popped up here on the grounds."

"I believe this is called the Quidditch Pitch, not the grounds, and you had interrupted our Quidditch practice."

James blushed and laughed weakly. "My mistake, Malfoy," he said and bowed, mocking him.

James was about to leave when Lucius grabbed his forearm. James jumped as he turned and saw Lucius several inches away from his face. Lucius's hand felt so warm against his skin.

"What do you say about a bet, Potter? If I win the match you'll have to be my faithful torture puppy for a week."

"And if I win?"

"You choose." Visions of ravishing Lucius danced through James's mind, and he shook his head.

"You'll have to be my slave." 

Lucius raise his eyebrow and said, "I never thought you were that kinky Potter."

"You don't know me at all."

"Then it's a deal." Lucius let go of James and continued his speech with his team. James bolted out of the Quidditch Pitch to tell Lily the news.

_//Show me love, show me love, show me love_

_Show me love, show me love_

_'Til you open the door//_

"You accepted the bet?!" Sirius said overhearing the conversation between Lily and James.

"Yes, I did. So that mean we must win this match for sure."

"We will!" Sirius yelled happily, "I can't wait to have Lucius at our mercy. This is going to be fun!"

Sirius launched himself telling James cruel things that he could do to Lucius.

"Sirius! That's nasty!"

"What can you expect from him, James? He's corrupted," Remus said from behind his massive book.

Sirius shoved the book away from Remus's grip and glared down at the werewolf. "I wouldn't say such a thing if I were you, Remus Lupin."

Remus blushed and picked up another book.

_//Show me love, show me love, show me love_

_Show me love, show me love_

_'Til I'm up on the floor//_

"Welcome to Quidditch! I'm your commentator Mundungus Fletcher!" Applause erupted through the stands.

"What wonderful weather for Quidditch! Here comes the Slytherin team with its new Seeker and Captain, Lucius Malfoy!" Boos came from the rest three houses as the Slytherin team took off.

 "Here comes the Gryffindor team! Lead by our fastest Chaser and Captain James Potter!" The Stadium shook from the noise Gryffindor and the other two Houses made, drowning out the Slytherin's boos.

"Shake hands!" Madam Hooch said as Lucius and James approached the center of the Pitch. They gripped each other's hands.

"Be prepared, Potter," Lucius whispered.

"Let's make the better of it!"

"Mount your brooms!" James called, watching his team follow his instructions.

"Keep a sharp eye at Lucius."

"Aye Captain!"

"The Golden Snitch is out, the players are off! Let's play Quidditch!!"

James grabbed the Quaffle before Orleans from the Slytherin Team could.

"Formation!" James yelled flying at full speed towards the three scoring hoods. The Slytherin Keeper prepared to dodge the blow when Remus flew by James, took the Quaffle and threw it through the scoring hoods.

"And Gryffindor scores! 10 to 0"

"Take that you slimy git!" Sirius yelled as he swings his bat sending a Bludger against Orleans.

_//Show me love, show me love, show me love_

_Show me love, show me love_

_'Til it's inside my pores//_

James and Remus slapped hands as they flew in opposite directions. It was Sirius idea to place Remus on the team for the last two years. He said that werewolves have sharp eyes, senses and their strength is wicked.

Severus took hold of the Quaffle as he dodged the Bludgers Sirius aimed at him. Severus was the best Chaser of the Slytherin Team. In a minute, Severus scored.

"Blasted Serpents Slytherin score!"

James laughed and turned his broom. His eyes widen when a Bludger came at top speed toward him. He ducked his head away but the Bludger turned and followed him. James kicked his broomstick at full speed trying to shake the Bludger off but the Bludger tailed him.

"James!" Sirius yelled approaching him and hit the Bludger as hard as he could. The Bludger took a few seconds to recover, and then it was back following at James.

"Continue the game!" James yelled, "I'll handle it!"

"Have you gone crazy?!" Lucius flew pass Sirius and yanked the bat out of Sirius's grip.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

_//Show me love, show me love, show me love_

_Show me love, show me love_

_'Til I'm screaming for more//_

Lucius stopped ahead of James and placed the bat ahead of him with both hands. The Bludger broke the wooden bat and hit Lucius on his nose. Lucius screamed in pain as his vision darkened and he lost his grip on his broom. James's hand reached down and grabbed him. James was trying his best to hold Lucius up as the Bludger approached them.

"Wake up!" James yelled and a yellow light appeared on Lucius's nose. He opened his eyes.

"What are you doing Potter?"

"Saving your sorry ass! Mount my broom!" Lucius mounted James's broom. He saw the Bludger coming at full speed; he grabbed James by the waist and turned, shielding James. He drew his forearm up and the Bludger smashed against it, injuring his arm.

"Argh, Bloody Bludger!" James couldn't move as he felt Lucius's arm around his waist.

He saw Lily running towards the direction the Bludger flew and aimed her wand at it, "FINITE INCANTATIUM!!"

The Bludger exploded into tiny pieces as the players sighed in relief. Lucius sighed and asked:

"Are you all right Potter?"

"What?"

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Malfoy, look out!" Lily yelled as a curse hit him. Lucius vision darkened and he felt himself floating as a voice spoke.

_//Random acts of mindlessness_

_Commonplaces occurrences_

_Chances and surprises_

_Another state of consciousness//_

_"Kill James."_

"Why would I?"

_"Kill Him!"_

"Leave me alone!" 

_"Kill James Potter!"_

"Who's James Potter?" Suddenly images filled his mind.

"No," he answered.

_"What?!"_

"I'm not stupid enough to follow your orders, father!"

Lucius's eyes focused again, and the Pitch came back to view. He noticed a shadowy figure at the end of the Pitch.

"Son of a bitch!" Lucius yelled.

"What's the matter Malfoy?"

"Why don't you be so kind to bring this broom down to the ground, Potter?"

"If you let go of me, I might Malfoy," James said and Lucius blushed.

As they landed, Madam Pomfrey approached them and dragged Lucius away from the Quidditch Pitch to the infirmary.

"You're okay James?" Lily asked.

"Yes, if it wasn't for Lucius…" Lily placed her arm around his shoulder.

"That is one step further."

"But he's not gay."

"And what makes you say that?" Lily asked him as they walked toward the castle.

"Well, he seems to hang out with girls."

"But that doesn't mean he isn't gay…"

"Hey, you two!" Sirius yelled as Remus landed besides him. Lily and James ignored them and kept on walking.

"This Game is canceled," McGonagall yelled. 

_//Tell me nothing ever counts_

_Lashing out or breaking down_

_Still somebody loses 'cause_

_There's no way to turn around//_

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Potter sit down," Lucius said gesturing at the seat besides the bed. James noticed Lucius right hand was cover with thick hard gypsum. He gulped and asked:

"Does it hurt?"

"A bit," Lucius said and shook the covers away, standing up. He expended his non-gypsum hand and replied:

"You win the bet."

"What? Malfoy, we never finished the match."

"But one of the Gryffindor Chasers score between our accidents. 20 to 10, you win."

"No," James said standing up. Lucius was two inches taller than James. "I want a fair game."

"God James, aren't you happy to have me as your slave?"

"This isn't fair..."

"You can do what you've always wanted to do," Lucius said grinning, grabbing James by the waist, pressing James closer to him. Lucius pressed his lips against James's and bit his lower lip.

"I am at your mercy James," he purred, his mouth next to James's ear. "Since when had you felt this for me?"

"I think since the day I met you," James whispered.

"What makes you drool all over me so suddenly?"

"Because I love the way you walk, the way you move your fingers when you cut the potion ingredients. I love the way you talk to me, the way when you move that blonde lock of hair out of your face. The way you look at me with such hatred. I love **you," James didn't know how he got the courage to say this, especially while standing in front of Lucius, who was staring at him coldly.**

Lucius looked at James's blue eyes over those square glasses. He just couldn't believe that James Potter was opening himself for him. His worst rival! Well, after his father.

Narrowing his eyes at James, Lucius did something that froze James on the spot.

He kissed him.

The kiss, at first was slow and sensual, but turned out to be fiery and rough as Lucius pushed James atop of the infirmary bed and began to unfasten James robes. James moaned in Lucius's mouth as the chill of the night guided them through a passionate and pleasurable realm of love.

_//Tell me how you've never felt_

_Delicate or innocent_

_Do you still have doubts that_

_Us having faith makes any sense//_

Lily approached James at breakfast as he looked at her with a goofy grin.

"Did he push you against the wall and kiss you senseless?" she whispered in his ear.

 "No, better! He pushed me onto the infirmary bed and ravished me," he whispered dreamily.

"Oh God," Lily said rolling her eyes, "Well, I'm happy for you."

For the next few weeks, Lucius talked with James about his past because he thought James might be the only one that could help him fight off his father.

"Father hates homosexuals. He killed one of my brothers for marrying a Muggle man," Lucius said as he embraced a half naked James.

"He won't kill you Lucius, I will be there for you."

"Dammit Potter! You don't understand," Lucius yelled at him standing up and James flinched at his tone, "He wants me to conceive an heir! He wants me to marry a woman and I don't like sleeping with women," he finished up sitting in front of James.

"I know Lucy."

"Don't call me that!" he spat. James flinched as Lucius knocked his hand away. Even though they loved each other, a serious and cold expression still lurked on Lucius's face.

"Forgive me but I can't help it! I hate him so much!" he said through gritted teeth.

"I see," James said biting his lower lip, "You said he sometimes feared you would grow up to be too powerful since you mother was a Whitelighter, right?"

Lucius nodded. "Then fight him, Lucius. I know you can! We can do it together."

"When, Potter?" he sneered.

"At our…"

_//You play games, I play tricks_

_Girls and girls, but you're the one_

_Like a game of pick-up-sticks_

_Played by fucking lunatics//_

Hogwarts was celebrating the graduation of the seventh years. It was their last day at Hogwarts before going out into the Wizarding World. The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, decided to hold the graduation outside the castle over the enormous grounds of Hogwarts.

Many Muggles and decent wizards were celebrating along with their sons (and daughters) but Lucius Malfoy and James Potter were nowhere to be found.

"Where's James, Lily?" Sirius asked.

"Isn't he supposed to be with you?" Remus asked.

"You'll see." Lily said looking ahead as rain began to fall.

There were two people walking together toward the crowd, holding hands. Alfred Potter and Deimon Malfoy eyes darkened as they realized it was their sons. 

They were near enough for other people to see who they were. James looked at Sirius through soaked glasses. Sirius looked at him, surprise mixed with disgust and betrayal. _  
  
_

Remus looked at James and actually winked at him. Lily smiled sweetly at them as though she were at their wedding. The rain fell harder than before, soaking James's and Lucius's clothes since they weren't behind the invisible roof that protected them from the rain.

Lucius looked at his father who was trying not to jump at him and strangle him to death.  
  


Deimon Malfoy glared at his son and his lover.

"Ready?" James asked Lucius.

"I am always ready but this is ridiculous!" Lucius said looking at his father with a serious expression.

"You want to defy your father? This is the only was Lucius, my father can help you." Lucius sighed.

"I hope you know what you're doing." They kissed passionately under the rain and, in front of the crowd.

Deimon Malfoy couldn't take it anymore and drew up his wand to curse his son and lover but four wands stopped him.

Lily, Remus, Sirius and Alfred pointed their wand at Deimon.

"Don't even think about it Malfoy," Alfred threatened, "Leave them alone, they love each other."

"I promise I will hunt them down," Deimon spat.

"Over my dead body," Alfred spat back.

"And so it will be," Deimon whispered as he lowered his wand and walked away.

_//Show me love, show me love_

_Give me all that I want_

_Show me love, show me love_

_Give me all that I want_

_Show me love, show me love_

_Give me all that I want_

_Show me love, show me love_

_'Til I'm screaming for more//_

**Malfoy Manor- 1998**

Lucius woke up and shook his head. The vision was still vivid on his mind. He stood up, leaving his wife alone and walked towards his private library. He sat at his desk , and picked up the golden orb and began putting the vision from moments ago into this, his Pensieve. A Pensieve given to him by his greatest love before he passed away. Tears started to well in his eyes as he remembered his young miserable life…

The End

**Notes: **This is the new version of All The Things He Said. The Sequel is called Charmed. I decide to fix some things on these stories. There will be no 'If only a Spell could change the past' story. It will be inside the first Chapter of Charmed.


End file.
